Charmed: Prophecy
by Jamison D. R
Summary: Wyatt and Chris are now demon fighting, with help from three cousins they live in the Halliwell manor in the year 2028. But when Demons, Warlocks, and Angels come visit the new Halliwells, they are warned that a Final Battle is coming.


**Episode CP001**

Season 1

Episode 01

"**The Caretaker"**

Written by James R.

_**[Scene Opens. Wyatt Halliwell speaks as narrator. The scene changes with dialog. **_

The year was 2028, and before the war in the year of 2009; the worlds population was seven and half billion; today less than a billion. The war was ignited by the United Nations inferiority to compromise on any negations of any sort. First one nation withdrew from the committee, then five, then sixteen; soon, there were only seven nations in the United Nations. The Nations of United States, France, Italy, Australia, Japan, South Africa, and Great Britain found it best to join forces and try and hold what they could together. By 2010 the war had consumed most of the world, and it was then at this point the magical community began to become exposed.

_**[Fires through out San Francisco, armies marching through the streets.**_

The weapons the many countries were using were becoming dry; weapons were hard to come by. So the leaders of countries called upon the people for ideas, and then the word of a secret society of warriors in America that were protecting the armed forces in the war: Witches. Using their powers, and abilities to gain the upper hand in the war; my mother and aunts were the first to call this into action. Since my mom, Piper, Aunt Phoebe and Paige worked for the F.B.I before they were called upon to cast spells and charms for the war, in exchange for protection for the rest of their lives.

My mom, my aunts Phoebe and Paige helped the FBI with their needs, shortly after the vanquish of the witch Kristy. Even, their pupil, Billie, was into the whole FBI gig, but after their betrayal and Billie's death my mom and everyone picked up our belongings and left America for England.

_**[Scene fades to an integration room, where Billie Jenkins is badly beaten, sitting on a silver chair arms tied behind the chair.**_

"Hello, Billie – are we making progress?" Asked an older man with white hair, in a business suit, ten more men dressed in suits walked into the room.

"Go to hell." Billie spat. The older man walked forward and struck Billie across her already bruised face.

"Now, we need to learn some manners, Ms. Jenkins – cause you don't want to end up like your sister, don't you?"

Billie looked up in shock. "How do you know about her?"

"Well my dear, there are some secrets about this world that you don't even know about." The man pulled a remote out of his jacket pocket and a screen on the wall appeared as a hallo-projection. Billie watched as an angel was being held in a room, with three medical surgeons and a table of metal tools, which looked painful. A blanket went over the camera, but the sound still played. Billie watched as the light from the room lit the white cloth, and then screams fill the room, and a streak of red blood appeared on the cloth. The man turns off the screen.

"You're sick!"

"No my dear, just curious." The old man then picked up a needle from inside his jacket which extended over ten inches long. Billie looked at it horrified.

"What is that?"

"This, my dear." Said the man with a smile, he turned to Billie with gloves on. "Is curiosity. I want to know what makes you so different."

Billie panicked and tried to use her powers. But all she could do was make her chair vibrate.

"Don't bother with your powers, we have witches on our side, deflecting your powers." The old man and the rest of his men circled around Billie.

"So let's see what we go here." The old man took the needle cut off Billie's shirt exposing her stomach and a bra.

_**[Scene extends to out of the circle of men and out of the room, when scene moves out ward from the door, Billie's screams fill the halls.**_

_**[Wyatt Continues to speak.**_

Within twelve hours my mom, my dad, Aunt Phoebe, Uncle Coop, Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry…along with my little brother Christopher and all my cousins moved our lives from San Francisco to England, but this wasn't permanent. We spent nearly fifteen years in England, before my family sought it safe to come back to the Manor. And just like as we left, everyone went back to their normal lives, because the American Government had been overthrown in the third World War, and now it was a free government of secrets and lies.

Mom and dad moved out of the house, and gave it Chris and I. Mom moved to other side of the bay bought a building and the amazing studio above it. She opened up her restaurant called "Prue's". Prue Halliwell, was the oldest of the Halliwell sisters, and she always supported Piper in her dreams of a restaurant, more often then other people did. So at the front of the restaurant and in every menu is a picture of my late aunt, Prudence Halliwell, and her story.

So now its Christopher and I, in this manor, on our own, taking over where our parents left off. Piper and Leo, don't do the fighting anymore they're resting and enjoying life. Helping Christopher and I, are Laura Ashley Halliwell-Mitchell, my cousin and daughter of Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry, and youngest twin, her older identical twin, Rose, works at the restaurant as a Hostess away from the demon fighting. Also we got her younger brother, Peyton in on the fighting…sometimes. He's finishing his junior year in high school, and becoming a senior in September – however, he's given up on magic. He hasn't cast a spell, made a potion or even used his powers in nearly two years – ever since he nearly lost his leg in a demon battle, but do some quick vanquishing to his older brother Henry, and healing from his mom, he was saved.

Last but not least we have Prudence Melinda Halliwell, the most expected Halliwell child of us all. Prudence is the same age as Laura and Rose, 18, and she is just like her mother Phoebe, but as the charm of her father, Coop, a cupid. She's a unique witch, half witch and half cupid, she has an "essence" about her that makes Chris, Peyton and I very busy about the guys she sometimes brings home.

So the rest of the clan has ether grown up and moved on, or working at the family restaurant. Chris, Prue, Peyton, Laura, and I all have the book now, and its our turn to be Charmed.

_**[End of intro. Fade out to Opening Credits.**_

_**[Open to Act One, Scene One.**_

_**[San Francisco, Night.**_

_**[Golden Heights Park**_

Wyatt, Chris, Laura and Prudence orb into the park all at random locations by trees. Wyatt looks around to see that he had telekinetically orbed Laura and Prudence correctly, then takes a laser pointer from his pocket and clicks it flashing a red dot into the trees. He watches as he sees three more red dots, and he smiles.

"Good job, gang." Wyatt says.

He looks around, they have been hunting the demon Brix, who had no sight, but had amazing sense of smell and touch. Wyatt looked around, and then all went silent then a thump went through the ground.

Prue gasps, as she felt the thump of the ground under her feet. Laura looks around and smiles, her first demon. Chris looks around, keeping an eye on his younger cousins, the thumping got louder and louder, and faster. Chris held his breath, until the thumping stopped.

Wyatt looks around, he could barely see anything in the dark, so he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Wyatt reopened his eyes, as they glowed a bright green. Wyatt looked around, he checked on Prue who was seem to be looking around as well, then he moved his vision to Laura who looked determined and ready.

Chris saw two green glows in the far distance not twenty yards from him, Wyatt was using his new power. He looked around, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, Brix was near, Chris pulled the athame out from his belt, and held it tightly in his hand.

Wyatt looked around and moved his vision to Chris and saw him standing by the oak tree, athame at the ready.

Prue felt alarmed, she looked up through the branches and saw a hole craved through the branches, just enough for her to fly through incase she needed to. Prue looked down at her white gloves that went up her arm, she wondered what power she could derive from this demon.

Laura felt a chill wind, and her power of Aexonisis kicked in, and she could see more sharply. The grounds around became murky and foggy, she was seeing the spiritual and physical plane combined as one. She looked around at everyone, but she saw Wyatt looking directly at Chris, she looked at Chris and saw movement up in the tree above him.

"No!" she said.

Wyatt looked at Chris, and saw in the tree a head with ears, no eyes, a nose, a mouth, and a body. It leaped down.

Chris was looked around, he heard a crack in the tree above him. He griped the athame harder, he was cornered by the demon, how it got in the tree he doesn't know. He turned up, and saw at that moment Brix, a dark grey, skin creature fly down on him. Chris whipped the athame across the demon's chest, and it screamed into the night.

"NOW!" Wyatt yelled.

Prue jumped into the air, and flew through the branches above her, and above the tree's she saw the demon jump down on her older cousin and him slicing the demon. Prue then spun around in the air, and made three exact copies of her own self. The three Prue's flew down right on top of the screaming, moaning demon.

"Ew, your blood is yellow, but have grey skin – how odd." One of the Prue's said, as the demon went for her, that Prue disappeared in wisps. The demon went for a second Prue and failed. Then the third Prue, but she had already flown into the air.

"Catch me if you can!"

"Hey baby!" Yelled Laura, as she stood behind the demon, Brix turned around and smelled Laura. "I smell good huh? Bought this new perfume, I love it, its called _Vanquish_ by Halliwell." The demon gave another piercing scream into the night, and on his arms and feet, ran like a gorilla to Laura. Laura turned up both of her palms and pink plasma balls appeared.

"Wyatt!" Chris yelled, nursing a bruised hand.

"Don't worry Christopher!" Wyatt yelled

"Come on baby!" Laura said, as the demon lunged forward at Laura, she shot the two plasma balls at demon, which blew up in a ball of fire knocking Laura back on her butt a few feet.

Prue saw the vanquish, while hovering in the air, so she flew down and landed next to her cousin. Laura got up laughing. Wyatt and Chris came running over as well.

"Are you insane?!" Chris yelled at Wyatt, "she's only fourteen and already vanquishing demons, in a skirt?!"

"Chris, please relax." Wyatt said, "She did a good job." Wyatt smiled and gave her a high five.

"You worry too much, I remember you said I'd get hurt if I flew to high," Prue said, "All I know, is I flew faster then your orbs could follow me."

"Come on, good vanquish, lets call it a night." Wyatt said.

"Yes, I am starving!" Laura said.

"Me too." Prue added.

"Brats." And with that, they all orbed out.

_**[End of Scene One.**_

_**[Open to Scene Two. The Halliwell Manor, Prue's Room.**_

Prue pulled out a book from under her bed, it was large, heavy green leather book with a triquetra on it. The original Charmed Book of Shadows. She flipped open to a page, where she left off, she was reading it like a story book.

"The Woogy" she said raising an eye brow. She read on.

There was a knock at her door and Laura looked up and saw Chris, walking in.

"What's up?"

"I wanted to apologize to you about tonight, I shouldn't have questioned you like that." Chris said

"Well you should have!" Laura said, putting the book down.

"What?" Chris asked.

"I got dirt all over my new shirt, I have to throw it out now!" She moaned.

"Well we've told you, wear dark clothes, or something you won't be mad if gets ruined."

Prue gave him a grave look. She then put her hair in front her face and took her fingers along the front strands of her hair, and as they moved down, her hair changed in color from brown to white.

"Um, liking your new power huh?"

Prue looked up as if she was in a daze. "Hell ya! I mean, after flying and being able to copy myself, this whole – what was it called again?"

"Adaptation, the ability to temporarily borrow someone's power." Chris said with a sense of pride.

"Yeah, well I took this one power from him months ago, and I still got it." Prue finished one side of her hair, and then moved to the other side. "So, how's Bianca?" She asked.

"Uh, I thought you and I said we won't talk about that." Chris said looking down at his lap.

"Yeah, well you brought up my ex-boyfriend the other day, when I clearly told you not too." Prue snapped, as she moved her fingers along her hair.

"Yeah, I know, and I am sorry about that."

"So?"

"Well, I don't know. Its just after what happened, its good that we don't talk."

Prue looked up at him.

"At least not yet."

Prue finished and looked up. "Fair enough. What do you think?"

Chris looked at his cousin. "Looks different, but then don't tell my mom that you took Wyatt's power."

"Remember when I was five and I stole Peyton's fire shield?" Prue smiled.

"Yeah, and then used it wrong, and lit the Persian rug on fire?" Chris said with a sarcastic smile, "Yeah, and how your mom nearly bound your powers, cause it was driving everyone nuts!"

"I just didn't have my gloves on!" Prue said innocently.

"Yeah, but when you did have them on you were tolerable."

"Well, mom wouldn't have never bound my powers, she only threaten too." Prue looked to the side, and saw a picture of her and her parents."

"You miss them don't you?" Chris asked.

"When am I going to see my mom again?" Prue asked with a sadness in her voice.

Chris sighed. "Your mom, my mom, and Aunt Phoebe, are all in England, helping out the council at the moment. I have no idea when they are going to come back home, but I will say, I miss my mom too."

Chris then embraced his cousin.

_**[End of Scene Two. End of Act One.**_

_**[Open to Act Two, Scene One. Hyde High School.**_

_**[Girls Bathroom.**__**HalH**_

"I'll be one second, Lois, one second." Said Teresa Lou as she ran into the girls bathroom, she went into an empty stall and locked the door. She put the cover of the toilet seat down, and sat. She then used her hand and gestured as if she was going to blow open the stall door, but instead a force field appeared around her. She then began to sweat and put her head in her knees.

"No, please! Not now! Please!" She rocked her body back and forth. "Please, stop this, Not now! I am in school, what ever it is, the Prophecy can wait!" Her body shuddered, and then she stopped rocking and was still.

Teresa moved her hands from behind her head, and sat up straight. As she opened her eyes, they had changed from brown to hot pink and her voice turned from female to a deep one of a woman.

"Hello Teresa, I am the prophet Trinity, and we have much to discuss."

_**[End of Act One, Scene Two.**_

_**[Go to commercial programming.**_

_**[Start of Act Two, Scene One.**_

_**[Resume from previous location in Act One, Scene Two.**_

Teresa's eyes were brown. "Look, I told you, I have no idea who you are! There are no such things as Witches, Demons, and what not! They're just crazy people thinking they have powers!"

Her head jerked and her eyes had changed to hot pink. "Listen child, we have told you before. You are a witch, just you are the first female in your line! You hold in you the kind of magic which is from the far east. Your father, and every man before him were witches, but you were prophesied ages ago to deliver our message. You are the messenger." Said Trinity through Teresa, her eyes changed again.

"My father is not a witch!" Teresa yelled.

"Explain your power." Trinity stated.

Teresa stopped, and looked at the blue force field that she had projected, it was not a power it was a gift. "It's a gift, my parents explained that when I was young, I would scream of dark things coming for me at night. So, they got a witch doctor to come in and perform a charm on me, that whenever I felt scared, I would be able to protect myself."

Trinity laughed, "look child, believe what you wish, but you will deliver this message!"

Teresa began to cry, "Please just leave me alone! I am only fifteen!"

"Silence!" Trinity screamed. "On this earth there are two witches that walk together, one dark, one light, they are the universal meaning and standing for good and evil. You must find them!"

"Who?" Teresa asked.

"The witch known as the Caretaker, he is the one that will bring this world into eternal light! Free from evil."

"The caretaker? Who is it?"

"He and his coven live in a house which is not far from his institution!"

"Its call a school!"

"You will go to him, and tell him of the prophecy!"

"I will tell him nothing! I am not going to a stranger's house!"

"You will do as told!" Trinity said forming a fist.

"No, I won't!" Teresa yelled.

Suddenly Teresa seemed to copy herself and slammed Trinity into the force field wall. Teresa screamed in fear and pain.

"I will not lose all good in this world, due to a foolish young girl!" Said Trinity behind her, holding Teresa down by one hand, "You will find the Caretaker, and you will tell him our message!"

"What message?" Teresa whimpered.

"What has been set in motion since the dawn of time, is taking its final, step. The Prophecy of the Halliwell coven will come to play when the Caretaker makes the sacrifice of his own blood of innocence. The innocence in his blood, holds the final key to unlock the greatest power ever on this earth! Once that is delivered, the prophecy will be put into motion!"

Teresa waited, but she heard nothing.

"Anything else?"

"Not at this time! Now GO!" Trinity screamed, the force field vanished, and her body was slammed against the stall door. Teresa scrambled, grabbed her bag and ran out of the bathroom, as she ran out, she ran into a very attractive senior.

"Whoa!" He said as his books were dropped to the ground.

"Oh, I am sorry! I am so – sorry." Teresa said looking at the man.

"Its okay." Said Peyton Halliwell, he picked up his books and walked on with his friends.

"Why, thank you." Said Trinity, as she watched Peyton walk away with pink eyes.

_**[End of Act Two, Scene One.**_

_**[Open to Act Two, Scene Two. The Attic. Halliwell Manor.**_

"Explain why we need to keep looking up these demons?" Prue asked, Wyatt as he was working on a side table which had a cauldron, herbs, potion bottles and other things.

"Because, we have to make sure, there are no more that are coming after us, or that don't regenerate or clone or anything like that." Wyatt said with a serious tone.

"Ahh," Prue replied rolling her eyes. She flipped the page the book and came across a double page entry of "Brix" was listed as one of the demons on the left side of the page. "I found it!"

Wyatt walked over and saw the pages. "The Brix demon, the first of three ancient monsters who inflicted chaos onto ancient Europe, if these demons are ever vanquished the other two demons, Brixon and Brixton, will come back, and twice as powerful." Wyatt read on some more.

"Oh, goody more vanquishes!" Prue said.

"Who are we vanquishing?" Chris asked as he walked in.

"Check this out," Wyatt said as he pointed down onto the paper, "This demon comes from ancient brother hood, who are also known as the Brothers of Chaos."

"Fun." Chris stated.

Prue watched a potion simmer and Chris and Wyatt were reading about this demon.

"Wait." Chris said, "It says here, it attacks the family of the killer, not the same witch, so it could attack anyone of us." Chris said looking around.

"Where's Laura?" Prue asked

"And Peyton." Wyatt muttered.

_**[Scene moves to a neighborhood and Peyton is walking.**_

Peyton walks down the steps from a house.

"Later, babe!" He said, and walks on. He puts in white ear phones to his ears and turns on music and continues to walk. He looks at the sun as it begins to set, and walks home to the manor.

_**[Scene moves back to the attic, Manor.**_

"Laura is at magic school." Prue said closing her phone, "I am still surprised that place gets reception."

"What about Peyton?" Wyatt asked.

"He should be walking home." Chris said.

"The Brix would attack him,"

"And Peyton doesn't use his powers anymore." Wyatt said.

With that Wyatt and Chris orb from the manor.

"Oh, come on!" Prue yelled at them, "I wanted this vanquish!"

_**[Scene moves to Peyton walking through a parking lot.**_

Peyton checks his watch as he walks through the parking lot, and then he looks around as if he saw someone watching him. He walks faster, and turns off his ipod, but still walking as if he's listening to music.

The Brixon demon, this time with eyes and a mouth, is hiding among cars, watching Peyton as he walks.

Peyton, checks that he has his knife on him. He looks to his side, but watching his rear. He exits the parking lot and walks onto his street, but as he turns around, Peyton sees a very boney, grey skinned, human like creature jump out of the parking lot and into the air. The Brixon demon had yellowish teeth, but red eyes, and gave a hallow howl.

Peyton turns and runs for it.

"What was that?" Prue said, hearing the familiar scream. "Oh my god, Peyton!" She runs to the table, and grabs an orange potion, bottle. She then runs to the window, and opens it and looks out. She see's Peyton running to the house, followed by the demon.

"Peyton!" Prue yells, she jumps from the window, and flies to around the Brixon demon.

"Hey!" she yells.

The Brixon demon stops following Peyton, and Peyton runs into the house.

"Eat shit!" she throws the demon at the demon, but the Brixon demon, catches the bottle in hits hand.

The Brixon demon makes a familiar sound to what could be a laugh. But then she looks around and all of the world stopped around her, it froze.

"Oh my god! Wyatt!!" Prue screams, as she jumps into the air to fly, but the Brixon grabs her, and bites down on her calf.

"Get off her!" Wyatt screamed as he orbed by Prue, and shot energy balls from his hands, knocking the Brixon demon off of Prue.

Chris orbed by Wyatt, and swung his arm, throwing the Brixon demon into a car's windshield.

"Get her out of here!" Wyatt yelled.

"I am sorry." Prue said, as Chris took her and orbed her back to the manor.

The Brixon demon, had left from the car, and vanished. Wyatt looked around him, _where did you go?_ He thought. He closed his eyes sensing where the demon had gone, and then he saw in his mind, the Brixon demon crawling from the car and under it.

Wyatt opened his eyes, he smiled, but the Brixon demon had crawled up behind him, and attacked him from behind.

Wyatt orbed away before he hit the ground, and orbed behind the Brixon demon.

"Alright, now I am mad!" Wyatt shot both of his hands forward and the Brixon demon screamed as it be lifted into the air, and then skin of the demon began to boil, and then he let the demon fall twenty feet to the ground. The demon screamed, and charged for Wyatt.

"Oh, shut up." Wyatt said with a wave of his hand the demon exploded in a ball of fire.

Wyatt looked around, and with a wave of his hand repaired the damaged car. Then he orbed out, and once his orb's were gone, time outside in the neighborhood resumed.

_**[End of Act Two, Scene Two.**_

_**[Start of Act Two, Scene Three. Halliwell Manor, Solarium.**_

Wyatt held Prue's leg, as he healed her injury.

"Flying, during the day!" Chris yelled pacing in front of Prue, "What were you thinking!"

"We could have been exposed." Wyatt snarled, as he sat in a chair next to her.

"Peyton was running, and I didn't see you guys!"

"We were on top of the demon, since he entered the parking lot!" Wyatt said.

"We had it under control." Chris stated.

"Look, fine! I am sorry, but I am not going to lose my cousin to a demon!"

"Look we know your intentions were good, but exposure is bad for us. Very bad!"

"Why do you think, I stopped using magic?" Peyton said, sitting between Wyatt and Prue listening to this.

"Alright, fine!" She screamed, "I am sorry I messed up the teamwork that is Wyatt and Chris, and always Wyatt and Chris! I got stuff to do!" Prue got up and walked off.

"Thanks, for it." Peyton said.

"Don't mention it." Wyatt said putting his head in his hand.

"Yeah, don't." Chris said, "You know stuff like this, you need to use your powers!"

"Yeah, well I don't." Peyton snapped.

"Look, we've all been close to death, so one incident when you were nine-" Chris yelled, but before he could finish, Peyton yelled.

"One incident?! It's not just one Chris! It's never ending. I want a normal life, I am going to college, something you and Wyatt had to give up! I am not! I am going to have a normal life!" Peyton yelled.

"We're not normal." Chris said.

"Yeah, tell that to Bianca." Peyton snapped.

Chris got furious, and stepped forward, but Wyatt got in between them.

"Whoa!" Wyatt said, putting his hands up. "Peyton that was a cheap shot, and Chris, respect Peyton's decision."

"Fine, but next time a demon attacks your sorry ass, don't expect me to be there!" Chris said as he orbed out.

Before Wyatt could have a word, Peyton had started to go up stairs. "Damn I am love this family!" He then looked over on the wall, and saw a picture of him, Chris, and Melinda. He walked forward, Melinda Prudence Halliwell, had just graduated magic school, when she drafted to Europe.

"I miss ya Mel."

As Peyton walks into his room, he slams the door. He laid on his bed, face down and gave heavy sigh. But then he heard someone in his room, and he looked up and saw the Brixon demon, but this time he saw no eyes just a mouth. Before Peyton could react, the Brixton demon bit him down on his neck, and in wisps of grey smoke, they vanished.

_**[End of Act Two.**_

_**[Start of Act Three, Scene One. Hyde High School, football stands.**_

Teresa was huddled under the stands, it was getting dark, and she could help sweating and feeling scared.

"Please, leave me alone."

"Find the Caretaker!" Trinity said, as Teresa's eyes turned Purple.

"I don't know who he is!" Teresa said through her tears.

"His name is Wyatt! It's the Elder cousin of that boy you bumped into!"

"Peyton."

"Yes, find Peyton, and you will find the Caretaker! Don't make me take over your body!" Trinity threatened.

"No, please, look can't you find another host body or something! I want to go home!"

"No! You will find the Caretaker, on this night! Why are we not going anywhere."

Trinity, picked up Teresa's body, and started walking.

Teresa regained control, and grabbed the pole of the stands.

"NO!" She yelled, "HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"Stop this child, stop this now!"

"NO!" Teresa yelled, "Someone help me, oh god, help me!"

"I am doing this for your own good!" Trinity stated

"No!" Teresa yelled, "Stop it! No! I am sorry! I'll go, I'll go! Stop! NO!" Teresa's body shuddered, and she fell to the ground. She laid there for a moment, and then opened her eyes, they were purple. Trinity picked herself up.

"The prophets now have this body, and all its memories. We know were the Caretaker is, she lied." Trinity walked on, leaving the body of Teresa, behind her on the pavement.

_**[End of Act Three, Scene One.**_

_**[Start of Act Three, Scene Two. A Cave.**_

Peyton a woke, and he couldn't move his body. He could hear someone around him, walking, moving.

"Hello?" Peyton said.

He heard a growl, it was the demon who had attacked him in his bedroom, and on the street. Peyton shut, up and then saw the demon had grabbed hold of a burning stick, using it as a torch. The demon then threw it onto a bigger pile of wood, and lit a fire. Peyton watched as the demon looked at him, through the fire. It screamed. Jumped over the fire and on to Peyton.

"No!" Peyton screamed. The demon, Brixton, punched him, in the mouth and he was out cold. Brixton then ripped open the back of his shirt, and placed its dark long, cold, fingers on his skin, and they began to glow.

_**[End of Act Three, Scene Two.**_

_**[Start of Act Three, Scene Three. Halliwell Manor, kitchen.**_

"Okay, where is Peyton?" Laura said running into the kitchen, where Prue, Wyatt, and Chris were eating.

"Well, isn't he up in his room?" Prue asked.

"NO!" Laura said, "Where's my brother?!"

Chris got up and went to a drawer and grabbed a crystal. Wyatt closed his eyes, and watched in his mind. He saw the whole scene play out, where Peyton was attacked, and taken away.

"There's a third demon." Wyatt said.

"Third demon? What third demon?" Laura asked.

"Calm down, Laura." Said Prue.

"They're called the Brothers of Chaos, three demons, all with the powers of torture, and they seem to feed on Witches."

"Feed on Witches?!"

"Don't worry, they don't eat them right away, just eat them slowly." Wyatt said, "like over fifty years or so!"

"Oh my god, Wyatt!" Laura screamed.

Chris was looking over the book, was reading the information about the third demon.

"This one is called, Brixton, and the only way to vanquish it is with a spell."

"Yay, spell time!" Prue said.

"No! You're staying here, demon hunting is still new to you!"

"Oh my god! No! I am coming!

"No, you're not!" Laura said, "We're all older than you and know what we're doing! Don't you got homework or college applications to work on?!"

Prue looked at Laura, and tears formed in her eyes, and walked out of the room.

"Geez Laura, a little harsh?" Wyatt said.

"Look, that's my brother out there! We have to find him!"

"We will, but that wasn't cool to Prue."

_**[Scene moves back to the cave.**_

The demon, Brixton pressed its hands against Peyton's back, and sighed with pleasure, while Peyton was moaning. Peyton barely opened his eyes, and saw an Asian girl appear out of no where.

"Stop it now!" Trinity said, "He is of the Caretaker, stop using your power, now!" Her eyes flamed and went black.

The demon Brixton looked over at Trinity and growled deep and low, but then seemed to recognize her. He backed away, and huddled and moaned in the corner.

"A blood of the Caretaker," Trinity said looking at Peyton, "You will come with me." Trinity walked over, and placed her hand on the body. "His powers, are still here." She looked over at Brixton, and walked forward, towards the Demon.

"You will go back into the Underworld, and tell the new source – I mean, Evil, that the Caretaker has been informed. Now go!" Trinity watched as the demon vanished in wisps.

Trinity walked over, and using her powers, they vanished from the cave.

_**[Scene moves back to the Halliwell Manor.**_

Trinity appeared in the foyer, with Peyton untied, yet badly beaten. She watched as Laura, Chris and Wyatt walked into the room.

"Peyton!" Laura said, sprinting over, and Trinity let him fall into her arms. "Oh my god, what happened? What did you do to him?"

"I simply did nothing." She said to Laura.

Wyatt stepped in front of Chris, and looked down at the body of a fifteen year old girl.

"Who are you?" Wyatt asked.

Trinity, bowed in respect. "A hundred apologies, but I bring word from a higher power, please, I am not evil."

"Yeah, right." Laura snapped.

"Your kin, was attacked by the Brixton demon, he will not be bothering you anymore." Trinity said.

"Tell us, what are you here for?" Wyatt asked.

"I bring news, urgent news, I am Trinity I am a Prophet of the Higher Archy of Angels of the Kingdom of Heaven."

"Excuse me?" Wyatt asked flabbergasted.

"I bring word of a Prophecy, a battle is coming, a final battle – the one that has been brewing since the dawn of time."

"Prophets, who are the prophets?" Chris asked.

"We are older than time, we created time, we created space, we created what created the Universe."

"What?" Laura said unbelieving this.

"We are the ones who created you, who created magic, we are the eternal void between space and time."

"Excuse me?" Chris asked.

"Eons ago, when your primitive species was crawling on four legs, we were created by powers greater then even yourself."

"So what do you want?" Wyatt asked, getting impatient.

"I am here to deliver a message, a prophecy." Trinity said stepping forward to Wyatt.

"What is this prophecy?" Chris asked.

"The Prophecy," Trinity said loudly, "Is one that is been put motion since the first moment of time, the first fight. In the beginning there was Cain and Abel, two brothers one good, one evil; fighting for what they thought was right until Cain killed his brother Abel out of hate and jealousy. As you know they were the children of Adam and Eve, the first humans created by God, in this case your parents were the first marriage permitted by Whitelighter and a Witch.

"One the day of the Wiccan Sabbath, May's Eve, when Wyatt was born the process was taking one of the final steps. And then you came along," Trinity said looking at Christopher. "In the year, 2004, you came into the past, as your present self as you stand now, and you prevented The Order and the Elder, Gideon and the demon Barbus, from turning Wyatt evil. However, destiny can't be stopped.

"_One good, One evil; the prophecy is that the final battle will take place between realms and between the two brothers of the first marriage of combined powers_. You versus your brother. That's the prophecy."

_**[End of Act Three.**_

_**[End of Episode.**_


End file.
